The Romance of Red Colored Lips
by fireflygirl0701
Summary: This is the story of two young girls, one named Lestelle and the other Stela. During the story they have to try to escape from the ruler of darkness while battling their feelings for two young vampires.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Nightmare Begins

In the world of Knenle, vampires rule the world at night, while humans rule the world in the morning. They live in forests and feast upon the blood of lost travelers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Nightmare Begins: Lestelle's Point Of View

"Ah!"

A scream of terror rang through the air. He licked his lips quietly, as if nothing of extraordinary has happened. Laughter so horrible and despicable that you can't even imagined it. I lied on the hard surface of the forest's floor, trying to look as dead as possible. Vampires such as him would never be low enough to drink a dead human's blood. But he tore his gaze towards me. That didn't work, I guess. The vampire, at the moment, was heading toward my frozen body. I tried to run away, but my body seems to be too shocked to move. When I look up, the sight of him ripped me apart and I fainted at that very moment. I'd rather be eaten dead than to be torn from shreds to shreds alive.

When I woke up, I was found in an ivory black bed. The sun was up high, so I'm pretty sure it's the next day. The room was a chilling color of crimson and what astonished me most was the beauty in those dreaded colors. I stood up and slid off the bed, using every ounce of strength I had. I ran weakly to the door, yearning to be free of the terror increasing in the depths of my heart. But, of course, after reaching the doorknob, it was locked.

"Let me out! Let me out! I don't belong here!" I gasped tiredly.

A maiden whose skin was like the pure color of snow came in, and left a tray of food on the tiny table next to the bed.

"Good, you are awake. Go and get dressed, he, the master, wants to take a look at you," said the maiden impatiently.

"Never," I took my chances escaping and ran toward the door.

A dark shadow stood in front of the entrance, and it took hold of my arms and pulled them back behind me.

"Let go of me right this instant!" I yelped and tried to wiggle free of it.

"Well, well, aren't you a feisty one," it said.

The shadow came out and I saw who it is, the legendary vampire of the dead.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! I CAN GO IF I WANTED TO," I screamed quietly, yet still has a degree of courage.

"You are even lucky to live this very second. I could've killed you easily as blinking my eyes," he laughed impolitely.

I shrank so tiny to the ground; he had to squirm down to see me in front of him.

"If you're not going to hurt me, then why can't I go home?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know that myself, little girl, but there is something in you and I like it," he said quietly yet smugly. "But I think I want you to live here for a few more years before I kill you."

My eyes flashed with pure fear, as usual. What? I can't live here for the rest of my youth, which there is still plenty of it left. After all, I am just fifteen years old, how am I expected to escape from a thousand year old vampire?

"Until then, I won't hurt you, nor even touch you," he continued as he latched the door closed with the maid. "And don't think of even escaping; I promise you, it won't be easy. There are many guards and servants in this place."

How could I, to have wondered the forest by myself. Now I don't even know how long I am going to live. My life is controlled by a monster. And my father and mother are probably worried their hearts out. Wait, I shouldn't think that in an area of the vampire.

"NOW GO AND GET DRESSED!!!" he yelled through the door.

At dinner, I picked out a plain purple dress with lace around it. And a servant came and took me out. I had to breathe before stepping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2:The Nightmare Continues

Chapter 1 Part 2: The Nightmare Begins: Continued.

"Ah!"

A scream of terror rang through the air. The man licked his lips quietly, as if nothing of extraordinary has happened. He laughed a laugh so horrible and so very cruel that you couldn't even imagine it. Lestelle lied on the hard surface of the forest's floor, trying to look as dead as possible. A killer such as him would never be low enough to drink a dead human's blood. But he tore his gaze towards Lestelle. That didn't work, I guess. The man, at the moment, was heading toward her frozen body. I could tell she was trying to run away, but her body seemed to be too paralyzed with fear to move. When I glance over to him, the sight of him and her ripped me apart and she fainted at that very moment.

Apparently, she'd rather be eaten dead than to be torn from shreds to shreds alive.

He then picked her up bridal style and was about to walk away when I did the stupidest thing EVER. I ran out into the clearing and then with all the strength I had, barreled myself at him and punched his back as hard as I could.

"Why you little…" he cursed at me and gently set Lestelle down. Almost as quick as he had put her down he launched his attack at me. I was barely able to dodge! His movements were swift and graceful, but it wouldn't be enough to defeat me. He threw a punch at me; I dodged and did a little move of my own. I placed both of my hands on the forest floor and raised my legs so my foot made contact with his jaw. You should have seen his body fly! The body landed in a small patch of bushes. As I jumped to my feet I brushed my self off, smiling confidently. Finally I could take Lestelle to safety! I was about two feet from her went I was suddenly thrown back, an unknown force pinning me against a thick oak tree.

"G-Gah…" I managed to choke out as blood pooled out of my mouth.

"You little fool do you really think a pathetic girl like you could hurt me?" His voice was angry and cruel. His hand clasped tight over my throat cutting off my air.

"If you follow us, you will be killed do you understand me, wretch?" he asked me that and squeezed tighter. I weakly raised both of my hands to his large hand and was able to pry his hand away just a bit so I could breathe, I greedily took in mouth fulls of new rich oxygen but they tasted like the copper in my mouth so I coughed. A small and weak smirk appears across my lips.

"You will suffer in Hell… you bastard…I will come after her and I will kill you, you can count on that. I will never give up."

His eyes burned with anger and his face crinkled up into a sinister snarl. My eyes widened painfully as he struck me hard in the stomach, he then began to throw me around like a pathetic rag doll. After what seemed to be hours he slammed me into the ground. I gasped loudly and began to cough up more blood. My vision was beginning to get hazy as I laid there looking at the set of feet walking toward me, I was gruffly pulled upwards by my shirt.

"Not so strong now are you, girl?" His breath was hot and sweet on my face as he spoke but he only leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "Just face it. She's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it…" And with that he struck me a few more times before walking back over to Lestelle and picking her up the same way as before. I felt so useless there on the ground. As he picked her up bridal style, I could feel my stomach turn. What in the world would this guy do this to Lestelle? He could've just killed us both and have been done with it, but apparently he didn't (Maybe he just likes to play with his food.)

"L-L-Lestelle…" I murmured weakly as I extended a hand towards her. But she was soon gone.

"D-Dang it… It appears that I've failed you again…Les…telle…" I took in one final breath as my eyes closed and I lay helplessly on the forest floor surrounded by blood. Hours passed and no one came to help, well how could they? This was a remote part of the forest! Well, the last time I checked. Soon my chest relaxed, was this what peace felt like; and slowly the beating in my chest stopped.


	3. Chapter 2: Warning

Chapter 2 Part 1: Past Memories: The Warning

"Lestelle, it's getting late, we should go home now! Mistress might be angry with us!" Stela cried out desperately.

"Oh, come on, Stela, she won't be angry with me. I'm her daughter for goodness's sake! The moon's not even out yet. I want to see the moon shine tonight," Lestelle replied. Her silver dress was drenched with mud and grass. Her blonde hair blowing as she picked up the many colorful flowers on the forest floor.

"But, my Lady, you know what happens when it's dark in the forest, right? The vampires come out and feast upon the blood of unknown travelers and destroy them!" But Lestelle would hear none of it.

"Stela, just try to have a little faith nothing bad will happen." She smiled.

"B-But-" I was cut off by her long finger to my lips.

"Have faith." And that was the last thing I heard her say.


	4. Chapter 3: Fangs

Chapter 3 Part 1: Fangs

The sun peaked through the drawn window with silver curtains. She could tell that it is in the afternoon. A girl with rich chocolate, shoulder length hair was lying in a large bed. She seems to be bandaged up, where scars of battle were bleeding through.

I opened my eyes, a task that is difficult when it felt so heavy. I couldn't feel my body, but the stinging pain told me that is was in pain. A groan escaped her soft, pale lips; a groan of tiredness, grief, and a sense of loss. I had failed in my duty as Lestelle's protector, my duty as a friend. Silent tears streamed down my face. The sight of her would've torn anyone apart.

Suddenly, a hand drew over my face and touched my cheeks, wiping away the tears. I glared up, seeing a handsome face looking down to her. Ebony hair with blue eyes, long, flowing hair, and pale skin; an angel of perfection. His eyes were looking deeply in mine.

"Who are you?" I muttered.

"I am your rescuer, of course. Maybe it's not my problem, but girls like you shouldn't be lying in a forest at night full of undead creatures," said the man.

"Thank you for your rescue, but please, I am a lady with enough strength to overcome such challenges…"

"Oh really? I couldn't tell, even when you were wounded near the point of death," he laughed. I my lip jutted out into a pout. My eyes glaring angerly at him.

"That's not funny," I argued, he just smiled as he stared.

"You know, for a human, your quite cute when you pout." He complinated, as he placed a gentle hand on my face. It was so...warm. Closing my eyes I sighed and smiled against the warmth. Was this really happening?


End file.
